Visitors In The Past
by muffiedias
Summary: The Sailor Scout's future daughters travel back in time to save their parents' past selves.


This story would probably begin near the beginning of the show called Rubeus Strikes Out.   
  
Vistors in the Past  
  
Reenie was upstairs in Serena's room. She was sick of being in the past. She wanted to get the crystal and go home   
to save her mommy. She couldn't believe what a mess the room was in. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Reenie walked   
towards the beside. She looked around, and let go a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding. She grabbed the   
locket that held the Crystal.   
"Small Lady, you know you mustn't take what isn't yours," a voice said. Reenie jumped and dropped the locket.   
The voice was familiar. But it couldn't be. Reenie bent down and picked up the locket.   
"No, no, Small Lady," a different voice said. "You know you musn't take what isn't yours." Reenie jumped again. Was  
she hearing things? The voices sounded like those of the future's. Reenie turned around and began walking out of the room.   
Then she as about to leave, the door shut in her face. Who was doing this to her? Was it the bad people?   
"Small Lady, return the Crystal and the locket," the first voice said. Reenie shook her head. She was looking towards   
the door now, and jumped when a gloved hand touched her shoulder. Slowly, Reenie turned around to face the intruder.   
"Jupiter!" Reenie's voice exclaimed when she saw the figure. "You're here!" She hugged a six foot, brownish-reddish  
haired Scout. She let go and looked around the room. She gasped as she was the others. Mars! Venus! Mercury! They   
were all there.   
"Small Lady," Mercury said. "Return what is not yours."   
"This is the crystal that will save my mommy!" Reenie cried. Jupiter bent down so that she was eye-to-eye with Reenie.   
"Small Lady," Jupiter said. "There is a much better way to get the Silver Crystal then taking it." Reenie sighed. She   
knew Jupiter was right. Reenie was about to place the locket back on Serena's clothes when she inturrupted by a shriek.   
"Who are you and what are you doing?!" Reenie dropped the locket. It was Serena. She had been caught.   
"We apologize for Small Lady's actions, My Queen," Jupiter said, walking in front of Reenie. Serena took a step back   
at being called My Queen. The four Scouts walked towards the window, and climbed out. With the others gone, Serena   
stared at Reenie. "What did you think you were doing?" she asked. "I... I..." Reenie sputtered. Serena shook her head.   
"Never mind," she said, exasperated. "Who were those people?" Reenie considered her answer. Should she tell   
Serena? After a few mintues, Reenie replied, "I don't know," and ran out of the room, leaving the locket on Serena's clothes.   
"Reenie!" Serena called after her, but Reenie ignored her and ran out of the house.  
  
  
She couldn't believe that they were in the past. Kirsten, Melanie, Claudia, and Shantal! They were all in the past! But   
why. She sat down on a swing and started to push. She loved being on a swing. Suddenly, her back froze as she felt the   
familiar sensation of being pushed. She turned to look, and smiled when she saw the hand with the familiar ring of the Sailor   
Scouts from the future. She looked around and noticed three others with her. She smiled as she recognized Kirsten (Mars),   
Melanie (Mercury), and Shantal (Venus). Which meant that it must be Claudia pushing her. She put her feet to the ground and  
stopped the swing.   
"Reenie," Claudia spoke. "We must talk." Reenie nodded and got off the swing.   
"Why are you here?" was the first thing out of Reenie's mouth. Mercury shrugged.   
"We have no idea, small Lady," Melanie replied, in her soft voice. "We were fighting in the future, then we appeared   
here. In the past."   
"Are you okay?" Claudia asked with concern. Reenie nodded.   
"Are we in trouble?" the small girl asked. Shantal shrugged.   
"Probably not," was her response.   
"That must mean something is about to happen," Kirsten said.   
"We should probably introduce ourselves to our parent's past selves." Claudia nodded in agreement.   
"But Pluto told us not to disturb the time line," Melanie warned.   
"We won't," Claudia assured her. "Don't worry. We'll introduce ourselves as cousins or something." Kirsten smiled.   
"As long as we don't disturb the timeline," she said. "Then okay."   
"Small Lady," Claudia said, standing up. "You must go home now. We shall see you in a few days." Reenie nodded,   
and ran off towards the Tuskino home.  
"I hope this works," Shantal said, looking at the young girl's disappearing back..   
"Don't worry," Claudia said. "It will. Now let's get going to our houses." They nodded and each started to walk to   
their own parent's house.   
  
  
Lita was laying down on the couch, sleeping. "No," she murmered. "Mom! Dad! Nooooo!" She sat straight up in   
bed. Lita was breathing hard, sweat was pouring down her face. She shook her head, and wiped her eyes, angrily. The   
doorbell rang. Lita got up and walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a young teenager that was  
probably her age or a year or two older. The teenager smiled. Lita opened the door, and almost fainted. It seemed as though   
she was looking into a mirror (except for the height difference).   
"Hello," the teenager said in a voice almost identical to Lita's. "Are you Lita Kino?" Lita nodded. "I am Claudia Kino,"  
the teenager introduced herself. "I am your cousin." Lita looked at the teenager. They appeared to be twins, not cousins.  
"Come in," Lita said, moving away so that their would be room for her cousin to enter. "You don't seem like my   
cousin," Lita said, right away. Claudia's eyes widened. Does she know? was the first thought that entered Claudia's head.   
"I don't?" Claudia said. Lita shook her head. "You seem like you would be my twin sister. Then after a pause added,   
"or daughter." Claudia froze at the word 'daughter'. Lita couldn't know. Could she?  
  
  
Raye was cleaning the outside of the temple when she was interuppted by a sudden, "Hi." Raye turned around and   
looked into an almost identical face.   
"Hello?" Raye said. Who was this almost identical stranger?   
"Hi. I'm Kirsten Hino," the girl replied. "You Raye?" Raye nodded. The other girl smiled. "Oh good," the girl said.   
"I'm your cousin." Raye's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know that she had a cousin!   
"Oh," Raye said, the surprise showing in her voice. "I had no idea. Come on in. Does grandfather know you're here?"   
The girl showed puzzelment at the name grandfather. Her grandfather was Raye's father, but she could not tell her that.   
The girl shook her head.   
"No," she replied. "In fact, I have never met grandfather." Raye shrugged this off. "You'll meet him later," she said,   
and she walked into the temple. Kirsten followed.  
  
  
Amy was sitting up in her room, reading, when she heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" she asked herself,   
as she got up off of the floor. Straightening our her skrit, she walked down the stairs. She opened the door and was surprised   
at who was on the other end. A girl that was almost identical to Amy (except that she had shoulder-length blue hair) was   
standing in the outside.   
"Hel... hello," Amy said. The girl smiled, shyly.   
"Hello," she said. "Are you Amy Anderson?" Amy nodded.   
"I am she," she repsonded.   
"My name's Melanie," the girl said. "Your cousin." It was obvious by the expression on Amy's face that she was   
surprised by this annoucement. After a moment, Amy said, "Come on in." The girl nodded, and entered the house. "Come on,  
upstairs," Amy said.   
"Thank you," the girl said, then followed Amy up the stairs.  
  
  
Mina was on the phone, talking to one of her friends from England when she heard a knock on the front door. "Hang   
on a sec," she said, into the receiver. She got up and answered the door. She took a stepback as a girl almost identical to   
herself, stood in the entrance way.   
"Mina Aino?" the girl asked. Mina nodded. "I'm your cousin, Shantal," the girl said. "Pleased to meet you." Mina   
nodded, and shook hands with the new girl.   
"Hang on a second," Mina said. She ran to the phone, said that she'd talk later and hung up. "You can head straight to   
my room," Mina said. "Last door in the hall." The girl nodded and headed in that direction. Mina picked up the phone and   
dialed.  
  
  
Serena jumped up, as the phone rang. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.   
"Serena?" the girl said. "It's Mina."   
"Mina, what's up?" Serena asked.   
"I don't know," she replied. "Let's just meet at the Cherry Hill Temple, okay?"   
"Okay," Serena replied. "See you then." Serena hung up. What was that all about? she wondered. Serena shrugged it  
off, thinking it was just Mina being Mina and left the house.  
  
  
Half an hour later, the four Scouts (along with their so-called cousins, and Reenie) were gathered in front of the temple.   
Everyone was shocked to see how much they looked alike. Raye asked the four girls to look after Reenie for a sec, while they  
checked on something else. Once the four girls, and Reenie had gone to Raye's room, Raye said, "Fire room. Now!" The four  
Scouts walked into the fire room and shut the door.  
  
  
In Raye's room, Claudia sat down on the bed. "Do you think it's possible that they suspect us?" she asked. Shantal   
shook her head.   
"Why would they?" she asked. Claudia shrugged.   
"Because we look too much like them, maybe," Kirsten replied. "Think about it." Melanie nodded.   
"I do believe that Kirsten and Claudia may be right, Shantal," the blue-haired girl said. "They may suspect us."   
"What are we going to do?" Shantal sighed.   
"First of all," Claudia said. "We should tell them the truth." Everyone's eyes widened. Was she nuts?   
"That would be distrubing the time line!" the three girls shouted in unison. Claudia shrugged.   
"I'm not going to lie to Lita no more," she said. "You guys don't have to agree and can keep on living this lie, but I   
won't."   
"How about me?" Reenie asked. The group looked at Reenie.   
"What about you, Small Lady?" Claudia asked, looking at the princess in concern. "Should I tell Serena?" Reenie   
asked. Claudia looked at the princess in suprise. She had no idea that she was listening in. Claudia shook her head.   
"Not yet," Claudia said. Then, "I'm going. Good-bye." Claudia walked out of the room, leaving the other girls stunned.  
Reenie ran after her.  
  
  
Meanwhile, everyone looked at Mina. "Why did you want everyone to meet here?" Serena asked. Mina stared at   
everyone.   
"I was wondering if anyone else had a new relative," Mina said. "I wanted to see if Raye could do a fire reading, too."   
Raye nodded.   
"On them, right?" she asked. Mina nodded.   
"I don't agree," Lita said. Everyone was surprised when Lita said this.   
"But Li..." Amy began, but Lita inturrpued her.   
"I'm not going to go snooping into Claudia's business," Lita said. "If she's not my relative, then oh well. I hope she'll tell  
me the truth." With that, Lita got up and walked out of the room, leaving the others suprised.   
  
  
Claudia was now walking in a forested area. She heard footsteps behind her, and stepped behind a tree. "The nerve,"   
a familiar voice grumbled. Claudia's body froze. Lita? She stepped from behind the tree. Lita spotted Claudia. "Hi, Claudia,"  
Lita greeted her. There was an angry expression on Lita's face. Did she know? Claudia wondered. Does she know already?   
"Lita, can I tell you somethi..." Claudia began but was inturrped by a beeping sound. Lita looked at Claudia.   
"I have to go," Lita said, quickly. "See ya soon." With that Lita took off running. I know what that's about, Claudia   
said. Once she was sure that no one could hear her (especially Lita) she took out her transformation pen, and yelled familiar   
words. A few seconds later, Sailor Jupiter was standing on the grounds of the Cherry Hill Temple. Jupiter took off after Lita.  
  
  
Sailor Moon, and the others (including Lita as Sailor Jupiter) were standing in front of a huge monster. About twice the   
size of them.   
"How the hell are we going to beat this thing?" Jupiter asked. Sailor Moon shurgged. They had tried all of their attacks  
over and over. Nothing worked.   
"I don't know," Sailor Moon said. "I don't kn..."   
"Jupiter Lighting Bolts!" The Scouts looked to where this voice was coming from. They all looked over in shock.   
Standing on the top of the Temple was another Sailor Jupiter. This Sailor Jupiter held one lightening blot in each hand. She   
hurled them towards the monster. The monster cried out in pain as the bolts of lightening hit him.   
"Now Sailor Moon! Now!" the other Jupiter cried. Sailor Moon nodded. She turned towards the monster.   
"Mooon Scepter Eliminmtion!"   
The attack hit the monster and it crumbled to the floor and turned into dust. Sailor Jupiter looked up at her new double.  
She shielded her eyse from a glare coming from the other Scout's gloved hand. What was that? she wondered. The Scout on   
the roof waved a good-bye to the other Scouts, and ran off.   
"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried, but the Scout had already disapperaed.   
"Did she look familiar to any of you?" Mars asked. Everyone (except Jupiter) nodded their heads. "Come on!" Mars   
cried. "Jupiter, you have to admit she looked a lot like Claudia." Jupiter shook her head.   
"I'm not going to say anything until I see proof," she argued, stubbornly. But even as she said those words Jupiter was   
thinking about the similarities between the Scout and Claudia.  
  
  
Jupiter quickly de-transformed back into her normal self and started to slow down her pace. She leaned against a tree   
and waited for her breath to return to normal before she went to go talk to the others. A few minutes later, Claudia stood up   
and started to walk towards the temple.  
  
  
Lita was standing outside of the temple. She was waiting for Claudia, and sighed when she spotted Claudia walking out  
of the woods. Claudia saw Lita, too.   
"Lita!" Claudia cried. Lita started to walk towards Claudia, when she saw a glare coming from Claudia's right hand.   
The same hand that the glare had come from the Scout. Could the others be right? Lita wondered. Could Claudia be the other  
Sailor Juptier? Lita shook that thought off and began walking towards Claudia again.  
  
  
An hour later, everyone was home. Claudia was in the living room, taking a nap, and Lita was cooking dinner. Lita put  
a top over the stew she was making, and walked into the living room. She stopped short when she noticed a ring lying on the   
coffee table. Slowly, Lita bent down to pick it up. It had a green jewel. The letters YSJ were carved into the green stone.   
What could those letter stand for? Lita wondered. I'll have to ask her when she wakes up. Lita heard a bubbling sound,   
placed the ring back on the table and said, "The stew!" and ran quickly back into the kitchen.  
  
  
Claudia sighed as she woke up. She had had a weird feeling when she had been sleeping. "Funny," she mumbled.   
"Last time I felt that way was when I lost my ring." Claudia shook her head, put the ring on, got up and walked towards the   
kitchen where Lita was preparing supper.   
"Lita?" Claudia said. Lita turned around.   
"Claudia," Lita said, no emotion showing in her voice. What's the matter? Claudia wondered. Why is she like this?   
"Claudia," Lita repeated in the same tone of voice. "Can I ask you something?" The identical girl nodded. "That ring,"   
Lita said. Claudia lifted her right hand and looked at the ring. She remembered when she had been given it. It had been on her  
sixth birthday, the year she was to begin training to protect the daughter of the King and Queen.   
"Yes?" Claudia said.   
"What do those initials mean?" Lita asked. "YSJ?" Claudia raised her eyebrows. She knew she had to tell Lita the   
truth. She had just expected to be able to be preparred. "Please don't be angry," Claudia said, sounding like a five-year   
old instead of a fifteen year-old. Lita's face filled with concern.   
"What's the matter?" she asked. I hate you Pluto, Claudia thought. They could have protected Small Lady. Why   
did we have to come? Why? Claudia looked back at Lita.   
"I'mYoungerSailorJupiter," Claudia said, quickly. Lita eyed this girl. Even though she had said it quickly, Lita had been  
able to hear what she said.   
"You're Younger Sailor Jupiter?" Lita repeated shocked. "But that would mean that you're m...." Lita stopped as she   
realized what she was about to say. She knew she was right. She could see it in Claudia's face. "You were the one that saved   
us before?" Lita asked. Claudia nodded.   
"I wasn't supposed to," Claudia confessed. "I disrupted the time line. I probably did that because I knew that you   
would end up in the hospital, with two broken legs. Raye would have end up even worse. Almost paralyzed. Amy would be  
hurt the worst of all. She would be paralyzed for life. Mina would have almost gotten killed, but she would have survived. I   
had to save you. I couldn't save you in the future, but I could at least save you now." Lita's mouth was wide open in disbelief   
by the time Claudia had finished speaking. Claudia was almost in tears.  
"You're kidding, right?" were the first words out of Lita's mouth. Claudia shook her head. Lita sighed. The others had   
been right. "You do know that they suspect you and your friends?" Lita asked. Claudia nodded.   
"I know," she admitted. "Don't tell them. Please. I already disrupted the time line." Lita nodded. She didn't want   
anything bad to happen to her future daughter and the way Claudia was speaking something bad might happen if she told the   
others.   
"You can count on me," Lita assured. Claudia was silent for a few minutes then said, "I know, mom. I know." Tears   
appears at the corner of Lita's eyes. The two girls hugged. Once they separated Lita said, "You know the others will find out,   
don't you?" Claudia nodded. Hopefully, not to soon, she thought.   
  
  
Mina and Shantal were walking home. Mina looked thoughtfully at the girl. She reminded her so much of herself.   
Mina suddenly shivered. Why did I do that? she wondered. Nothing's wrong with Shantal, is there? Is she from the   
Negamoon? Wouldn't Raye have found out in the fire reading if she was?   
  
  
Shantal walked with Mina, silently. She was wondering if Claudia was right. They suspected the newcomers. Would   
they start to get ideas? Would they ask for the truth? Would they have to respond? What would happen to the timeline?   
Shantal looked down at a ring on her right hand. It had a yellow jewel in it. Three letters were carved inside it. YSV.   
Younger Sailor Venus. She remembered when she had been given this ring. All the of the Younger Scoits had been given   
their's at the same time. It was almost like a communicator the four girls had. Each girl had one with their own jewel. If there   
was trouble, the ring usually started to glow.   
The duo stopped in front of Mina's house. Should I tell Mina? Shantal wondered. Should I? She never answered   
herself, because she was inturrupted by a buzzing sound coming from Mina. Mina excused herself and headed to a different   
room. I know where you're going mother, Shantal thought, silently. I know where you're going. And I'm going to help.   
  
  
Lita stopped short. A buzzing sound came from her communicator. She looked at Claudia. Claudia nodded. She   
knew what that sound meant.   
"Let's go," Claudia said. Lita nodded.   
"Let's." They transformed into Sailor Jupiter and Younger Sailor Jupiter and together headed towards the scene.  
  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were already at the scene. Rubeus was standing in the sky near his spaceship, staring   
down at them.   
"Well, well," Rubeus said. "Where's the Rabbit?" Sailor Moon and Mars stayed silent, and glared up at Rubeus.   
Rubeus's gaze drifted to behind the two Scouts where he spotted five other figures running towards the scene. His mouth   
opened as he recognized the two newcomers. Younger Jupiter and Younger Venus! They were in the past, also! "We have to  
try the Sailor Planet attack!" Mars shouted. "Where are the others?"   
"They shold be here so... there they are!" Sailor Moon cried. Mars looked to where Sailor Moon was pointing.   
Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were just a few feet away. Then Mars frowned. Who were the other two? The three Scouts had  
now reached them.   
"Let's do it!" Venus said, knowing what the other two planned on doing because of their formation.   
The other two nodded. The five girls held hands and said one after the other,  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
Their lghts surrounded them. Suddenly, they were pulled apart. The Scouts screamed. Tuxedo Mask had just arrived   
on the sight and held Sailor Moon.   
"No!" Sailor Moon cried as the other four Scouts (Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus) were lifted up into the ship. "No  
!" Reenie watched from a distance. Suddenly, Serena was aware of two other people. She looked to the rooftops and   
spotted two other Scouts.   
"Who are they?" Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask, and was surprised when they jumped down from the roofs. Sailor   
Moon recognized the one in green, as the one who had saved them last time. Younger Sailor Jupiter spoke first.   
"My Queen," she said. "I am hoping that you will allow me to help you defeat Rubeus." Sailor Moon was defiantly   
surprised when she was called My Queen. Damn! YSJ thought. Have to remember she doesn't know yet.   
"I hope so, too," YSV said.   
"First off all," Sailor Moon said. "It's Sailor Moon. Second, who are you two?" YSJ was the one that answered.   
"I am Younger Sailor Jupiter. Beside me, is YSV or Younger Sailor Venus." Sailor Moon recognized the second new   
Scout as Mina's look alike cousin. She frowned, as she recognized the resemblance. YSJ looked at YSV when she saw the frown. She knows! YSV said to YSJ with her eyes. There was something that was close to desperation in showing in YSV's eyes. Well, duh! YSJ tried to say to YSV with her eyes.   
"What!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Can you two thought-speak, too?" YSV smiled at Sailor Moon's burst of anger.   
"Kind of," she responded, looking at Sailor Moon. "We've known each other long enough to know what each other's   
thinking, if we look at each other's eyes. It's kind of easy. All you have to do is read the expression in the other person's eyes."   
"YSV!" YSJ yelled at her fellow Sailor. YSV looked at YSJ, a look of pure innocence. She knows already, YSJ said   
with her eyes, There's no harm in telling her the truth. There is harm, YSV said to YSJ, Pluto will kill us! She won't like us   
disrupting the timeline. YSJ rolled her eyes at her friend. Puh-lease! she said with her eyes, I already have disrupted the   
timeline and nothing has happened to me!   
You already told your mother! YSV yelled angrily with her eyes. How could you? Pluto will have your head when we   
get back to the future!   
YSJ shook her head in response. Pluto's the Guardian of Time, she said, She has the power to come back and get my   
ass back to the future if I screwed up. So, obviously I haven't. I think that we're supposed to tell them.   
You think? YSV asked with her eyes. YSJ nodded.   
"Can you two please stop doing that?!" Sailor Moon yelled frustrated. She was getting aggravated by their thought-  
speak or eye-speak or whatever they called it. She had no clue what they were discussing and it was pissing the hell out of her.   
Truth time? YSV asked YSJ. YSJ nodded in response. It was time to stop hiding and to tell them the truth. Even if it   
was only one of them there at the moment.   
"Sailor Moon," YSJ began, "I'm guessing that you have figured us out." Sailor Moon looked at YSJ, a look of   
confusion crossing her face. She had them figured out? YSJ smiled at the confused look on Sailor Moon's face. "You and   
your friends suspected us today at Raye's didn't you?" YSJ asked. She smiled as a look of understanding suddenly dawned on  
Sailor Moon's face.   
"You're Claudia?" Sailor Moon asked YSJ. YSJ smiled and nodded. "And that would mean that you're Mina's look   
alike cousin, right?" YSV looked to YSJ and they smiled at each other, then they turned to Sailor Moon.  
"Um, technically we're not your cousins," YSV said. Sailor Moon looked at her. If they weren't cousins, then what   
were they?   
"Yeah," YSJ said, "You see, it's kind of a long story."   
"What's a long story?" Tuxedo Mask asked still holding onto Sailor Moon. "Who are you two, and what are you guys  
talking about 'look alike cousins'?" Sailor Moon looked to the ground. She had forgotten that Tuxedo Mask didn't know   
about their look alike cousins. The Scouts hadn't bothered to call Darien to the meeting.   
"Let's just get Small Lady to a safe place before we discuss this any further," YSJ said, motioning to Reenie. Small   
Lady? Sailor Moon wondered. Why were they calling Reenie that? Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement. Although he didn't   
understand why the two girls were calling Reenie Small Lady, he did agree that they did need to get her to safety. YSJ ran to   
where Reenie was standing, and picked her up.   
"Claudia," Reenie whispered to the Scout, fear in her voice.   
"Small Lady, everything is okay," YSJ whispered to the young child, trying to erase the girl's fear.  
"But the others...?"   
"Will be okay," YSJ interrupted the child. Poor child has seen so much evil, YSJ thought to herself. She pitied the   
Small Lady for being so young and having witnessed so much evil.  
"Where can we go that is safe?" YSV asked Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon while YSJ tried to comfort Reenie.   
Sailor Moon turned her head so that she was looking up at Tuxedo Mask. He nodded, and Sailor Moon turned back to face   
YSV.  
"Follow us," she told them. With that, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turned in the direction they had come and began  
running. YSV motioned to YSJ to follow them, and ran after Sailor Moon. With Small Lady in her arms, YSJ ran after YSV.  
  
  
Melanie woke up from her nap and looked around the room. She was lucky that Dr. Anderson was away at a medical  
convention in America. At least that was what Amy had told her when she had asked where Amy's mother was. Where is   
Amy, anyways?  
Melanie wondered, getting up from Dr. Anderson's bed. Amy's room was right across the hall, and without even looking in it,   
Melanie could tell that no one was in it.  
"Amy?" Melanie called as she got up from the bed. "Amy? Where are yo-" Melanie stopped talking as soon as she   
saw that the ring on her finger was glowing blue. Trouble! Melanie thought immediately. Then another thought entered her   
head, It had to be one of the other Younger Sailors contacting her. They were the only ones who could contact each other   
through the rings. Melanie nearly jumped when she heard the phone ring. She thought about answering it or not, then decided   
that she should. It could be one of the other younger Sailor Scouts trying to contact her. She picked up the phone, wondering   
why her ring was glowing. They weren't supposed to interfere in the timeline and helping when trhere was trouble would   
definitely be getting involved in the timeline,  
even if it was their jobs as Scouts. "Hello?" Melanie said, picking up the phone.  
"Melanie?" a familiar voice asked.   
"Kirsten?" Melanie asked.  
"Is Amy there?" Kirsten asked.  
"No," Melanie answered truthfully. She couldn't see Amy anywhere, and was pretty sure that her mother wasn't the   
type to play around like that. "Why? Isn't Raye home?"  
"No," Kirsten replied. "Is your ring glowing?" Melanie nodded, then remembered that she was talking to Kirsten over   
the phone.  
"Yeah," she replied. "Yours, too?"  
"Yep."   
"It must be Claud or Shantal," Melanie said.   
"You think they're in trouble?"  
"Who knows, Kirsten? Didn't Claud say that she was going to tell Lita what she was?"  
"Yeah. Do you think that the others are at Lita's, waiting for us?"   
"Why would they do that? Why wouldn't they confront us in there own homes?"   
"I don't know, Melanie."   
"Do you think that something may actually be up?"   
"Maybe."  
"How did you know Amy's phone number?"   
"It was on Raye's speed dial. Along with everyone else's and some guy named Darien. Why?"   
"I was just thinking," Melanie began.  
"And we know how often you do that," Kirsten said before Melanie could get another word out.  
"Oh, be quite!" Melanie told her friend. "Anyways, I was just thinking that maybe we should contact Shantal and   
Claudia to see what's up. Maybe Lita and Mina are still home."  
"And if they're not?" Kirsten asked. Melanie shrugged.  
"Then we have to talk with Shantal and Claudia and decide together whether or not to go to Small Lady," she said.   
"Do you know Lita's number?" Kirsten asked.   
"I can probably find it around here," Melanie said. "Amy's so neat and tidy. If her system here's anything like the one   
she has in the future than I can find it no problem."   
"Want me to shorten your search and just give you the number?"  
"Yes!"   
"759-6248," Kirsten said.   
"Thanks."  
"I'll phone you as soon as I'm done phoning Mina's."  
"Bye, Kirsten."  
"Bye, Melanie." With that, both girls hung up. Melanie waited for a minute or so, then picked up the phone and dialed   
the number that Kirsten had given her.  
  
  
"Okay, now that Reenie's safe, who are you guys?" Serena asked. "Where are you from? We know that you two   
aren't Mina's or Lita's cousins, because you told us that. So, who are you? We know that you're not from the Negamoon,   
otherwise you-" she motioned to Claudia- "wouldn't have saved us beforehand. Also, if you're not their cousins, then why did   
you say you were? And how did you know who and what we were?" Claudia looked up at Serena from where she sat on   
Darien's couch. Claudia and Shantal had followed Serena and Darien all the way back to Darien's apartment, with Claudia   
carrying Reenie, who had fallen asleep halfway. When they had arrived at Darien's apartment, Darien had taken the sleeping   
Reenie from Claudia's arms and placed her in a guest room. He had shut the door, so that their talking wouldn't wake Reenie   
up and had come back to the living room, so he could figure out who these other two girls were. When he had arrived, he   
found the two girls sitting on his couch. Serena was standing up in the middle of his living room, waiting for him before she   
started grilling the two girls. Which was what she had started doing as soon as she was sure that Darien was there, standing   
beside her.  
"Serena," Claudia began, "There is a reason why we lied to you at the beginning and did not tell you the truth. That will   
be explained. First, however, I will tell you where we are from. Kirsten, Melanie, Shantal and I are all from the future. The   
Guardian of Time has sent us back in time. Why? That we cannot answer. All we know is that one minute, we were in the   
future, or what we consider, the present, and then we were sent here the present, or what we consider the past. As for why   
we lied to you, well, the Guardian of Time told us that whatever we did, we must not disturb the timeline. We figured that   
telling you and the others the truth about us would disturb the timeline, so instead, we lied and said that we were their cousins.   
And because we had no where else to stay, we figured that each one of us would head to our parent's house. Meaning that, we  
are not their cousins, but their daughters. And as the Sailor Scout's daughters, we are considered the Younger Sailor Scouts.   
Which is what the YS stands for. Younger Sailor and then whichever planet we are. As for knowing who you and what you   
are is quite easy. We were taught about this century's history, so all we had to do was recall what we learned. Where you   
lived, all we had to do was look it up in the phone book. Which is how we were there to prevent Small Lady from taking your   
locket." Serena sighed and looked to Darien.   
"And you two have no reason as to why you're back in the past?" he asked. Both of the girl shook their heads in   
response.  
"We don't know why she sent us back in time," Shantal told Darien. "All we know is that we're here, and that   
something is probably going to happen. Whether it was this attack or not, we cannot say."   
"Is there a way how you two can contact the others?" Serena asked. Shantal looked to the floor and nodded. "Can   
you contact them, then?" she asked. "They may get worried if Amy and Raye don't get home soon." Claudia nodded, and   
pressed down on the emerald stone that was on her ring. A few seconds later, Shantal's started glowing yellow. Serena   
smiled when she saw the yellow glow coming from Shantal's ring.   
  
  
Kirsten slammed the phone down, wondering why Shantal wasn't answering the phone. She understood why Mina   
didn't. She was probably off with the other Scouts, but why wasn't Shantal picking it up? Did she follow Mina? Kirsten   
sighed and sat back down on Raye's bed. She could hear Raye's grandfather walking by in the hall. My great-grandfather,   
Kirsten thought. She nearly jumped as the phone rang. Melanie? she thought. Or was it Claudia or Shantal?   
"Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone.   
"Kirsten?"   
"Claudia?" Kirsten asked.  
"It's me, Kirsten. Why haven't you answered yet? Is your ring not working or something?"   
"It's working, Claud. Me and Melanie thought that we weren't supposed to get involved in trouble here in the past. We  
were just phoning you two to see what you guys wanted to do about it? Is Shantal there with you? Where are you guys   
anyways? Are you two at Lita's?"   
"No, we're not at Lita's, Kirsten. We're at Darien's. Small Lady is with us. So is Serena. We have a problem,   
though."  
"A problem?" Kirsten asked, wondering what could have happened.   
"Yeah, a problem," Claudia repeated. "I don't have time to explain right now. Shantal's on the other line, talking to   
Melanie. You two have to come to Darien's. We'll explain everything when you guys get here. Just get your butts over here!"   
"Okay, Claud," Kirsten said, "Just one thing. Where's Darien's?"   
"Downtown. Apartment building 1809. Go up to apartment number 363. Got it?"   
"Got it, Claudia," Kirsten said, jotting it down on a sheet of paper. "See ya in a few." The two girls hung up, and with   
the sheet of paper in hand, Kirsten got up, left the room, and headed downtown, away from the Cherry Hill Temple, towards   
Darien's.  
  
  
Melanie and Kirsten arrived at apartment building 1809 at about the same time. Melanie was just opening the door to   
the building, when she heard Kirsten yell her name from a few feet away. She stood there, the door open, waiting for Kirsten   
to catch up. Kirsten arrived at the open door a few minutes later and together, they headed towards apartment 363.   
  
  
"That's them," Claudia said, as soon as she heard the knocks on the door. She had been pacing in front of the coffee   
table ever since she had gotten off the phone with Kirsten. Shantal had watched her friend pace, amused.   
"I wouldn't doubt it," Darien said, from the love seat, where he sat with Serena. "I wasn't expecting anyone today."   
Claudia practically ran to answer the door. She smiled when she opened the door and saw Kirsten and Melanie there.   
Quickly, she ushered them inside and shut the door behind them.   
"Hey, Melanie, Kirsten," Shantal greeted her two friends. They smiled at Shantal, looking wearily over at Serena and   
Darien.   
"Don't worry," Claudia said, seeing the looks on her friends' faces. "That's part of what we have to explain."   
"You two can sit down," Serena said, getting up from the loveseat and heading over to Claudia, Kirsten and Melanie.   
Kirsten and Melanie headed over to the couch and sat down beside Shantal.   
"What's going on, Claud?" Kirsten asked, not wanting too reveal to much. She didn't know how much, if anything,   
Claudia and Shantal had told Serena and this man, whom she could only guess was Darien. Melanie just sat beside Kirsten,   
looking at Claudia, wanting to know what was going on.   
"Kirsten, just calm down," Shantal said, a bit angrily. "They know, okay? We had to tell them, so bite her head off."   
Kirsten sighed. She didn't like the idea of telling Serena or Darien what they were.  
"Pluto's gonna have our heads," Kirsten murmured.  
"She's the Guardian of Time?" Serena asked, gently, looking at Kirsten. Kirsten just glared at her.   
"Kirsten, learn some respect!" Claudia yelled at her friend. Shantal got up from the couch and walked over to Claudia,  
so that she was beside her.  
"Look, Kirsten," Shantal said, not even bothering to put any kindness into her voice. "You may not like what we did,   
but deal with it. We didn't disrupt the timeline, otherwise Pluto would have been here already to take our butts back to the   
future. Now, we're going to tell you and Melanie what happened, and you're going to listen to it. Understood?" Shantal   
looked at Kirsten, anger clearly showing in her eyes. Kirsten nodded in response, moving her gaze from Serena to Claudia and  
Shantal.   
"Um, Serena, do you mind if you and Darien leave the room for a sec?" Claudia asked. Serena shook her head, and   
she and Darien left the room together. "Kirsten, learn to show some respect," Claudia said, trying not to yell at her friend and   
fellow Sailor Scout. "You know who Serena is, don't you?"   
"But she doesn't know who she is," Kirsten argued. "She doesn't know that she's the queen of Crystal Tokyo, so why   
do we have to show her respect when we're here in the past?"  
"I think I'm beginning to see why Neo-Queen Serenity doesn't approve of you spending a lot of time around Small Lady  
," Melanie said, quitely. "You should show respect to her. Whether she knows her future or not, you do."   
"Fine," Kirsten said. Then turning her attention to Claudia and Shantal, "So what did you guys tell them anyways?"  
"First of all," Claudia said, "What we told them doesn't matter that much right now. What matters is that we must help   
Serena otherwise our own futures are in jeopardy." Melanie looked at Claudia, interest showing in her eyes. What was   
Claudia talking about? Seeing that they now had their friends' attention, Shantal smiled.   
"Claudia and I were following our mothers to the battle," she said. "The Sailors were doing their Planetary attack and   
they were pulled apart. Rubeus was there, also. He was after Small Lady. Tuxedo Mask arrived in time, and held Sailor   
Moon as the Sailors were pulled apart."   
"They screamed," Claudia continued for Shantal. "And then, they were taken up to Rubeus's ship."  
"And you had to tell Serena and Darien the truth because?" Melanie asked.  
"Because we followed our parents as YSJ and YSV," Shantal said, "We figured that we would help them out if they   
needed it."  
"Yeah," Claudia said, "I already had to help them out once before."   
"Okay, so?" Kirsten said.   
"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask saw us," Shantal said. "We hadn't been planning on telling them the truth, but they   
started asking us questions about who we were and everything. Claudia's the one that convinced me that we should tell them   
the truth. She had already told Lita. Anyways, we told them everything about us."  
"Did you tell them the truth about Small Lady?" Melanie asked, hoping that they had better sense then that. Claudia looked at Melanie, insulted.  
"Of course not," she said. "We know that it's not time for them to know yet."   
"So, they know the truth about us, but not about Small Lady?" Kirsten asked, making sure that they knew everything. She was still angry that Serena and Darien knew the truth about who they were, but as long as the truth about Small Lady was kept a secret than it was okay. Claudia and Shantal nodded, yes.   
"It's kind of a plus for us, if you think about it," Melanie said, quitely. Kirsten looked at Melanie as if she had lost her mind.  
"How is it better for us?"   
"Well," Melanie said, softly, "We don't have to be quite so careful around them anymore." Claudia nodded. That much was true.  
"So, they know?" a small voice asked. All four of the girls turned to look at the small figure standing just beside the entrance to the living room.  
"Small Lady!" all four girls cried out in unison.   
"They know?" Reenie repeated her question.   
"How long have you been standing there?" Kirsten asked, trying to hide her surprise. She had not expected Small Lady to be listening in on their conversation.  
"Long enough to know that Serena and Darien know about who and what you are," Reenie replied.   
"Small Lady, you shouldn't be eavesdropping," Melanie said softly, getting up from where she sat on the couch.  
"Reenie!" a voice yelled from behind her. "You shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations!" Reenie turned around to look at Serena and Darien coming out of Darien room. Serena was looking at her, anger in her eyes. Darien looked to the four girls in his living room.  
"Is it okay if we talk together now?" he asked. Looking at Claudia and Shantal, "Did you explain everything to them?" Both of them nodded.  
"Yeah," Claudia said. "We explained everything to them. They know that you guys know." Darien nodded, and they walked towards the living room, Reenie walking in front of them.   
"We have to decide how we're going to get the others back," Serena said, the anger that she had a few minutes ago disappearing.   
"We'll be able to help you on that," Melanie said. "They're on Rubeus's ship, right?" Shantal smiled, suddenly understanding what Melanie was getting at.  
"That's where he keeps his crystals," she said. Melanie nodded. Both, Serena and Darien looked at them from where they stood, confusion written on both their faces.  
"The crystals are Rebeus's power source," Melanie explained.   
"So, what you're saying is that if we destroy the crystal, we destroy Rebeus," Serena said.  
"Not destroy, even," Melanie said, "Just dislodge. If the crystals aren't in the right place, then they won't work, which means that Rebeus won't have any powers. That'll give you the time needed for you guys to teleport from the ship back here." Serena nodded.   
"Stop making the plan seem so simple, Mel," Kirsten said. "There's a catch. There has to be. It's too simple." Serena looked at Darien and smiled. She was definately Raye's daughter. Melanie sighed.  
"Yes, there is a catch," she admitted. At this, Serena looked to the girl that looked so much like her friend.  
"What's the catch?" Darien asked before Serena could open her mouth.  
"Serena will have to go by herself," Melanie said.   
"There's no other way?" Serena asked. Melanie looked to the person who would grow to be her queen.  
"No," she replied. "I am not sure if Rebeus knows that we are here in the past or not. We cannot disrupt the timeline in anyway. If he does not know and we show up on the ship, than that can really mess up the timeline." Serena nodded, and looked at all four of the girls in Darien's living room.  
"Have you fought on the ship before?" she asked, curious. At this question, the four girls fell deathly silent and looked to the floor. Serena felt her face go red in embarresement and looked to Darien, hoping that he would break the uncomfortable silence. Darien smiled a comforting smile at Serena and looked at the others.  
"Can you tell us what happened?" he asked, softly. He himself was wondering why the girls had all fallen silent. Had they fought on the ship before? What had happened? Was it so horrible that they couldn't speak of it? Kirsten, Melanie, and Shantal all turned their heads to look at Claudia. So did Serena and Darien. Serena was a bit confused to see that tears were in the girl's eyes. Quickly, Claudia cleared her throat and spoke.  
"I'm sorry, Darien," she apologized, "But I don't think we can. I'm not sure whether or not telling you would disrupt the timeline." Darien nodded.  
"Okay, then," he said.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Serena asked, gently. Tears had formed again in Claudia's eyes. Quickly, she wiped them away and nodded.   
"We just have one thing left to figure out," Kirsten said, trying to get the attention away from Claudia so that the girl would have time to gather her emotions.   
"And what's that?" Shantal asked. Kirsten smiled.  
"How are we going to get Rebeus to contact us?" she asked. "We can't get on the ship unless he brings down the sheild or he brings us up there like he did the Sailors."   
"You're right," Melanie said, a little embarrassed that she had forgotten that fact.   
"Well, if Rebeus is anything like any of the other evils that I've fought," Serena said, "He'll be contacting us sometime soon with some kind of off-" Serena's sentence was cut off by a clap of thunder in the distance. Reenie shrieked, frightened by the noise, and Serena jumped. Melanie, Kirsten, Claudia, and Shantal outside to Darien's balcony and looked to the sky. It was dark and covered by clouds.   
"Sailor Moon!" a voice yelled from the clouds. "In ten minutes my sheilds will come down, so you can come on my ship!" Melanie nodded. She had been expecting Rebeus to do this any second. The four girls turned to head back into the apartment, but stopped short when Rebeus spoke again. "And Younger Sailors! I suggest that you come along with Ms. Moon. Otherwise, you may not exist!" Those were the last words spoken, before the clouds suddenly disappeared and the sky became a clear blue once more.   
"Not good," Melanie muttered, shaking her head. "Not good."   
"Disruption of the timeline?" Darien asked, from where he was standing in the living room, his arm wrapped around Serena's shoulders. Melanie nodded.  
"Rebeus knows we're back in time, too," she said. Shantal smiled.  
"At least Serena won't have to go up on the ship alone," Shantal smiled, trying to see a good side to Rebeus's knowing about them. Kirsten shrugged.  
"Maybe this was why we were sent back here," she said. "Maybe after we help rescue our parents, then Pluto will send us back to the future. Claud are you okay?" Claudia was still out on the balcony, shivering. Claudia took a deep breath and turned around, to face the others who were inside Darien's apartment, and shook her head.   
"I'm not sure if I can go up there, again," Claudia said, her voiec quivering. "Not after the last time. Not after what happened before."   
"Claudia," Serena said, gently, walking outside to the balcony. She wrapped an arm around the teen and led her inside. "What did happen on the ship before?" Claudia looked Serena in the eye, and Serena almost gasped when she saw the pain in Claudia's eyes. Claudia sat down on the couch, and Serena sat down beside her. "Can you tell us what happen, Claudia?" Serena repeated her question, gently. She didn't mean to pry, but she needed to know what tortured this teenager so. Kirsten looked at Shantal and whispered, "I can definitely see a bit of Neo-Queen Serenity in her now." Shantal smiled, and nodded.   
"We told you, Kirst," Shantal whispered back, smiling.   
"Claud, you don't have to, you know," Melanie said, sitting down on the other side of Claudia. "If it hurts too much, you don't have to." Claudia wiped the tears from her eyes, and shook her head.  
"It's okay, Mel," she said, sniffing back tears. "I can handle it." Looking at the floor, Claudia began her story. "It was about eight years ago, in the future. We hadn't been the Younger Sailor Scouts for that long. A year or so at most, when it happened. Rebeus had been pounding on the palace and everything for so long that they figured that it was time for us to finally get on his ship and attack from the inside. All of us, the younger and older Sailors went on this attack. They figured that all of us would be needed, since the attack was on Rebeus's ship." Claudia stopped talking for a second, and closed her eyes. She lifted her head up, looked at the ceiling, and opened her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and continued. "All of us were needed," she said. "In fact, it probably would have helped if we had even more people along with us. There were about thirteen of us on the ship and it still couldn't prevent what happened. We were fighting against Diamond, Rebeus, and about every other person they had on the ship. We had caught them by surprise. Elder Mercury, Amy, was able to lower down the sheilds for eight minutes. We had eight minutes to fight them all. I was fighting against Emerald, and Saphire. My mother, Elder Jupiter, had finished off whoever she was fighting and decided to knock off or dislodge the crystals that gave Rebeus and the ship their powers. She grabbed one of the crystals and pulled on it as hard as she could. Unfortunately, it was the crystal that was connected to their weapon systems. Elder Jupiter was pulling on the crystal when sparks from it began to fly, causing tiny fires in the room. She yelled at everyone to teleport out of their, because something was going to happen. Diamond and everyone else except Rebeus had teleported themselves away." Claudia brushed some tears away, and Kirsten continued for her friend.   
"We were all in the circle to teleport away," Kirsten said. "Except for Claudia. She was trying to help her mother pull the crystal out. Elder Jupiter was yelling at her to move it, to get away safely with the rest of us, but Claud wouldn't listen. I think Elder Jupiter might have had a premonition or about what was going to happen or something. Anyway, Elder Jupiter was still yelling at Claudia to move it, but she, herself couldn't do anything to push Claudia away, because both of her hands were on the crystal, pulling as hard as she could. So, Shantal, Melanie, and I broke from the inner circle, and together the three of us dragged Claud away from Elder Jupiter, and the crystal. We were lucky enough to drag her away in time, too. We had just gotten Claud a safe distance away, when Rebeus launched a huge bolt of dark energy at Elder Jupiter. We heard Elder Jupiter cry out as the black energy hit her. Don't tell me how, but Elder Jupiter countered the energy with some of her own, just long enough for her to pull out the crystal. After that, a whole bunch of sparks flew out from the crystal center. Elder Jupiter had no energy left to defend herself from Rebeus's attack. We four tried as hard as we could to defend Jupiter from the dark energy with our own attacks, but we were too weak then at the training process to block that much dark energy. We heard Elder Jupiter cry out one last time, before we saw her drop to the ground, motionless. The Elder Sailors teleported us out of there as fast as they could before Rebeus had a chance to take his attack out on us. We were all pretty saddened after that attack. Claudia most of all. Out of all four of us, she had used up the most energy trying to protect her mother. She had continued protecting her mother, even after Elder Jupiter fell to the floor, motionless. By the time we got back to Crystal Tokyo and the palace, Claud was out of it. She had fallen into a coma, and stayed that way for three days. The Elder Sailors were pretty tired. Sailor Teleport wears them out, especially if you have to teleport more than just yourself. Also, the fact that they were minues on Sailor Scout. The mood around the palace was pretty sad after that. You, Darien, were the one who tried to keep everyone's mind on task. You were the one who reminded everyone that we had to fight back against the Negamoon even harder because of Elder Jupiter's death and not just because ....." Kirsten stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing that she was saying too much. She had almost disrupted the timeline.   
"Because of what?" Serena pressed, curious now. She understood why Claudia didn't wnat to go back up on Rebeus's ship, and fight against the bastard. She couldn't believe that Rebeus was forcing Claudia to go back up and fight against him. Although, in a way she did understand. They had no heart, whatsoever. But where was she in this story? Why was it only Darien that tried to keep everyone's mind on task? Why didn't she try? Was she so overcome with grief from one of her best friends dying that she couldn't help? And what were her and Darien's roles in this entire story? They hadn't been mentioned yet in fighting against Rebeus or anyone else on the ship? Why not?  
"Kirsten, because of what?" Darien asked, also intrigued by this story. Something else had happened in the future that the girl either didn't want to tell them about or was afraid to tell them about. Kirsten looked to Melanie and Shantal, asking them with her eyes whether or not she should finish. Both of the teens nodded. Kirsten had gone so far, she might as well finish the rest of her story. Besides, maybe Serena and Darien were supposed to know ahead of time or something. After all, if they had disrupted the timeline Pluto would have been here, wouldn't she? Kirsten took a deep breath and continued.  
"I have to back up," she explained to Darien and Serena. "I think it was at the beginning of the fight against the Negamoon, Diamond had fallen in love with the Queen. Anyways, Her Magesty was fighting against Diamond and everyone alongside King Endymion when she was struck. By what, we do not know. She now lays in the palace, sleeping for eternity in a containment made of clear crystal unless the doctors and scientists find some way to awaken her."  
"Who's King Endymion?" Serena asked. She didn't know anyone called Edmond, did she? Or would she meet someone named Edmond in the future? And who was this queen that was sleeping for eternity? Kirsten looked at Darien and smiled.  
"King Endymion," Kirsten began slowly.  
"Is Darien," Claudia finished. Serena's eyes widened in surprise. Why was his name Darien? Darien, however was smiling.   
"King Endymion," he said, thoughtfully as he remembered something from the Moon Kingdom. His mother and father used to call him Edmond. "And that leaves the queen as being Serena, huh?" he said. Melanie nodded.  
"Neo-Queen Serenity, actually," Shantal said.   
"So, I'm asleep forever?" Serena asked. Shantal shrugged.  
"You were asleep when we still left the future," she said. "The scientists and doctors could have found something to awaken you by now, however."   
"Um, guys," Melanie said. "We only have about three or two minutes left until Rebeus lets his shields down."  
"Oh, crap!" Kirsten exclaimed. "I almost forgot about it!"  
"Claudia, can you handle it?" Serena asked the teenager, gently. Claudia nodded.  
"I want my revenge on that bastard," she whispered just loud enough for Serena to hear. Serena nodded, understanding. Claudia wanted revenge on Rebeus for killing her mother, just like Serena had wanted her revenge against Beryal and the rest of the Negaforce for killing her mother and their life on the Moon Kingdom.   
"Darien," Serena said, "You stay here and take care of Reenie, okay?" Darien nodded, and patted Reenie's shoulder. Serena smiled at her boyfriend, and took out her locket.  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"YMercury Star Power!"   
"YMars Star Power!"  
"YJupiter Star Power!"  
"YVenus Star Power!"  
Sailor Moon turned to look at the Younger Sailor Scouts, standing in Darien's living room. She smiled at them and asked, "Are you guys ready?" Each one of the girls nodded in response.   
"We going to use Sailor Teleport?" Younger Venus asked.   
"Would it work with Younger and Elder Sailors together?" Younger Mars asked.   
"It should," Sailor Moon said. "Let's try it and find out." The Younger Sailors nodded, and they spread out in a circle, Younger Mercury and Younger Mars beside Sailor Moon. They grasped each other's hands, and closing their eyes, said, "Sailor Teleport!" Darien and Reenie stepped back into the hallway, and watched as almost magically, Sailor Moon and the Younger Sailor Scouts floated a few feet about the ground. Then suddenly, a blinding light flashed. When the light disappeared, Sailor Moon and the Younger Sailor Scouts were gone.   
  
  
"I hope Sailor Moon isn't stupid enough to actually come up here," Sailor Mars muttered, from her captive prison. Sailor Mercury looked at Mars.   
"That wouldn't be stupid," Mercury said.   
"Who the hell are these Younger Sailors that Rebeus was talking about?" Sailor Venus asked, from where she sat beside Mercury. Both Mercury and Mars shrugged. They had no clue who the Younger Sailors were.   
"Lita, who do you think these Younger Sailors are?" Mercury asked. Sailor Jupiter was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, starring at the floor. She ignored Sailor Mercury.   
"Lita!" Mars almost yelled. Sailor Jupiter jumped, startled.   
"Yeah?" she asked, taking her gaze from the floor to look at her friends.   
"Are you okay?" Mercury asked. It wasn't like Sailor Jupiter to not pay attention. Sailor Jupiter nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," she said in a tone that said the opposite.   
"You sure?" Sailor Venus asked, softly. She knew that Jupiter got angry if anyone pushed too hard. Sailor Jupiter nodded in response.  
"So, who do you think these Younger Sailors are?" Mars asked. Jupiter didn't respond, and turned her gaze back to the floor.   
"Lita, do you know who these Younger Sailors are?" Venus asked, suddenly thinking that Jupiter did know but didn't want to tell them. Sailor Jupiter sighed and nodded.   
"You do?" Mars asked. Jupiter nodded.  
"So who are they?" Mercury asked, curious now. Sailor Jupiter lifted her head and turned to face her friends.  
"It's kind of hard to believe," Jupiter said. Venus smiled at that.  
"Lita, we're teenagers who lived thousands of years ago on the Moon, have superpowers and fight an evil force called the Negamoon," she said. "Most people would find that hard to believe."   
"True enough," Sailor Jupiter said, smiling. "Here goes. You know are sudden 'cousins'? Well, they're not our 'cousins'." Mars smiled.  
"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I knew something was up with them! They're the Younger Sailors, aren't they?" Jupiter nodded.  
"They are," she said.   
"Just one thing," Venus said. The three other Scouts turned their eyes to their friend.  
"Yeah?" Jupiter asked.  
"How did they become 'Younger' Sailors?" Venus asked. "Are they from the Moon Kingdom? If so, why don't we remember them? If not, where are they from? How did they know that we were the Sailors Scouts?" Jupiter smiled as Venus continued. Seeing the expression on Jupiter's face, Mars shook her head in disbelief.  
"You know the answers to those questions, don't you?" Mars asked, knowing very well that Jupiter did.   
"First, Venus, they are not from the Moon Kingdom," Jupiter said. "They're from the future. They knew who we were from their lessons in history. And for as how they became Younger Sailors, well, that's easy. Just like our parents were Sailor Scouts..." Jupiter let her sentence trail off, hoping that her friends were smart enough to understand what she meant.   
"They're our daughters?" all three of the Scouts said in unison. Jupiter smiled and nodded.  
"That would explain why they look so much like us," Mercury said, being the first to clam down. Mars and Venus nodded in agreement.   
"But why didn't they tell us?" was the only thing Sailor Venus wanted to know. All three Scouts turned to look at Jupiter. Jupiter smiled at them and said, "Claudia told me that they were afraid that they would disrupt the timeline."  
"Didn't she do that by rescuing us in the fight?" Sailor Mars asked. Jupiter sighed and nodded. "Then, if she was going to disrupt the timeline, anyways, why didn't she just tell you the truth in the first place?"  
"I don't think that Claudia expected to disrupt the timeline," Jupiter replied. "She told me that she saved us because I would end up in the hospital with two broken legs. You, Raye, would have ended up in the hospital almost paralyzed. Amy would've hurt the worst of all. You would've been paralyzed for life. And you, Mina, would have almost gotten killed but you would've survived." Hearing this information, the three other Scouts gasped in shock.   
"Claudia told you this?" Mercury asked. Jupiter nodded.  
"But if she knew that we were all going to end up okay, why did she save us?" Mars asked. Jupiter shrugged.  
"I don't know," she replied, truthfully. "All she told me was that she couldn't watch her mother die. Not again." At this, Mars, Mercury and Venus frowned.  
"But she said that you would only end up with two broken legs," Mercury said. Jupiter nodded.   
"I know."  
"So, what the hell did she mean by saying that she couldn't watch her mother die, 'not again'?" Mars asked.   
"That, I don't know."   
  
  
Sailor Moon and the Younger Scouts appeared on the main deck with a blinding flash of light. Rebeus covered his eyes at the blinding flash of light. Once it was gone he looked at the Scouts, and smiled.   
"Hello, Sailor Moon," he greeted her. "Nice to see you again, Younger Scouts." He grinned at Younger Sailor Jupiter. "YSJ, I'm surprised you would come up here again. After what happened last time, that is." The Younger Scouts glared at Rebeus.   
"Rebeus, stuff it!" Sailor Moon yelled. "We're here to fight and rescue the Scouts. Not talk!" Rebeus nodded.  
"How true, Sailor Moon," he said. "However, now that the Younger Scouts are in the past, I have little interest in fighting you." He smiled. "You see, I would much rather fight one-on-one with YSJ." Rebeus waved his hands at the other Younger Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon. They gasped in surprise as a bubble of dark energy covered them. It had happened too fast for any of them to even try and escape. The only Younger Sailor Scout left outside of the dark energy bubbles was Younger Sailor Jupiter. Rebeus smiled at the Younger Sailor Scout. "So, we meet again Younger Sailor," he said, in a tone that was almost taunting.  
"Shut up, Rebeus!" YSJ shouted, angrily.   
"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, taunting her. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come." YSJ smiled at that. He had no idea how long she had been waiting for this day to come! She couldn't wait to fight Rebeus one-on-one.  
"Jupiter Lightening Bolts!"   
Two lightening bolts appeared in YSJ's gloved hands. In the blink of an eye, she flung them at Rebeus. He cried out as he the two lightening bolts hit him. He hadn't been expecting the Younger Scout to be this quick on her feet. Cheers came from the Younger Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon. Rebeus glared at the Scout, and streched out his arms. Blasts of dark energy shot out from his hands. YSJ rolled to the left, easily avoiding the blasts of dark energy. Rebeus growled in anger. YSJ was faster than she had been before. Quickly, he shot blasts of energy to where YSJ was standing again. Again, YSJ rolled away to the left, easily avoiding the blasts. Rebeus's eyes widened in horror, as he realized where YSJ was rolling closer to. On her knees now, YSJ cried out,  
"Lightening Strike!" Prepared this time, Rebeus was just able to block the lightening bolts that shot down at him from nowhere.   
"Noooo!" Rebeus cried out as he blocked YSJ's attack. During her attack, YSJ had moved closer to the crystal center. In seconds, YSJ stood up and grasped the middle crystal. She had had enough classes to know that for ships which used crystals as their main power sources, pulling out the middle crystal would not only disable the ship, but, depending on the type of crystal, could destroy the ship as well. YSJ groaned as she pulled on the middle crystal.   
"Watch out!" YSJ heard her friends and Sailor Moon cry out. Without losing or loosening her pull on the middle crystal, YSJ turned to see why her friends had cried out. Rebeus had his arms streched out and was shooting a direct blast of dark energy at her. Not having time to block it, she cried in pain as the dark energy slammed against her back.   
"Agggggggghhhhhhh!"   
Immediately, she turned back to concentrate on pulling out the middle crystal, all the while in agony as Rebeus shot a constant stream of dark energy at her. She knew what she had to do.  
  
  
"Agggggggghhhhhhh!" The scream could be heard in the Sailor Scouts's cell.  
"Claudia!" Jupiter cried out, recognizing the girl's cry.   
"What do you think's going on up there?" Mars asked.   
"I don't know," Venus said. "They're probably fighting against Rebeus."   
"I can't stand this!" Jupiter screamed as Claudia's cry rang throughout the deck. "I know that these bars are guarded by Rebeus's telepathy, but if he's fighting against Claudia than he can't be concentrating all that hard on us." Mercury nodded in agreement.  
"You're right, Jupiter," she said, "Let's break out of here!" Together, the four Scouts pushed against the bars. Venus shook her head when they swung open freely.  
"And when I tried that half an hour ago, I got electrocuted," she said.   
"Come on," Jupiter said. "We have to go help 'em." The other Scouts nodded, and ran down the hall and up the stairs, towards the main deck where the battle between Younger Sailor Jupiter and Claudia was being waged.   
  
  
Sailor Moon and the Younger Scouts cheered as the bubbles of dark energy faded away. With Rebeus keeping all his attention focused on Younger Sailor Jupiter, he couldn't concentrate on keeping up the dark energy for the bubbles. The Younger Scouts were about to run over to their friend to help her pull out the main crystal, when suddenly, the ship lurched.   
"Get out of here!" YSJ cried out painfully as the constant blast of energy slammed into her back and she tried to pull out the middle crystal.   
"We can't just leave you here!" Younger Sailor Mercury cried.   
"Do it, damnit!" Younger Sailor Jupiter cried out in agony. "If you guys are on this ship when I take out this crystal, it'll blow!"   
"Claudia!" a familiar voice cried out.  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried out, seeing her friend burst in through a door. "Mars! Mercury! Venus!"   
"Claudia!" Sailor Jupiter cried out in agony at seeing her daughter in pain.   
"Get out of here!" YSJ yelled, hoping that they would listen. She was afraid that Rebeus would soon start taking his attack out on them.  
"No!" Jupiter cried.  
"We can't just leave you here!" Sailor Moon yelled.   
"Do it!" YSJ cried. "AHHH!"  
"Claudia, I can't!" Jupiter cried.  
"You can!" YSJ yelled back. "You five must live to see the future! If you don't, than none of us will ever be born! Besides, I can't see you die here, mother. Not like the last time!"  
"You guys, we have to," Sailor Mercury said, suddenly. Everyone, except YSJ and Rebeus turned to look at Sailor Mercury. "Come on! If we hurry, we can teleport out of here before the ship blows!" The Sailor Scouts nodded, reluctantly. So did the Younger Sailors. The Elder Sailor Scouts gathered into one circle, the Younger Scouts in the middle.   
"Sailor Tel-" the Scouts began, as they closed their eyes, but were interrupted by a "No!" Sailor Moon cried out the "No!" and broke apart from the circle. She ran to the Younger Sailor Scout and, blocked the blasts of dark energy with her body. YSJ sighed as she no longer felt the dark energy slamming against her back, burning her body and suit. She knew that her suit had probably been burned through and that her back had severe burns. Sailor Moon cried out in agony as Rebeus strengthened his blasts.   
"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" YSJ groaned, as she continued to pull on the middle crystal.   
"I can't just leave you here," she argued.  
"You have to get out of here," YSJ argued. "If you die, Reenie won't have a mother!"   
"Then I won't die," Sailor Moon groaned, as the dark energy began to burn through her suit.   
"Sailor Moon!" the other Scouts cried as they watched their leader run to the aide of the Younger Scout.   
"UGH!" YSJ cried out as she finally managed to full out the middle crystal. Suddenly, sparks flew like mad from where the middle crystal had been. Too tired to move, YSJ fell to the ground exhausted and unconscious. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Younger Sailor Venus ran to help their friends. YSV picked up YSJ and carried her to where the other Scouts were.   
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars cried out as Sailor Jupiter pulled Sailor Moon away from the blasts of dark energy and the center crystals. Too tired from using so much dark energy, Rebeus couldn't block Mars's attack. He cried out as it hit him.   
"Come on, you guys!" Younger Sailor Mars cried. "Quickly, we have to teleport out of here! This ship's gonna blo-" YSM's sentence was cut off by a tiny explosion from the control panel. Quickly, they put a tired and burnt Sailor Moon and Younger Sailor Jupiter in the middle of the circle, grasped hands, and in unison, they cried,  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
  
Darien and Reenie watched the sky from Darien's apartment's balcony, wondering when the Scouts would return. Praying that they would return. Suddenly, there was a huge "BOOM!" from somewhere in the sky, and a bright flash of light. Reenie cried out in terror. She didn't like loud noises.   
"It's okay, Reenie," Darien said, trying to comfort his future child. "Noise can't hurt you. It's okay."   
"Are they okay?" Reenie asked, scared for Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Younger Sailors.   
"I'm sure they are," Darien lied, not sure not all. "I'm sure they are." Suddenly, the phone from inside Darien's apartment rang. Darien ran inside to answer it. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Darien?" It was Raye.  
"Raye? Where are you guys? Why aren't you guys back here?"  
"I'm at Tokyo General," Raye replied. "Serena and Claudia got really badly burned fighting against Rebeus. Claudia's unconcious and lying in the ICU. Serena's just resting and recovering from her burns. Can you bring Reenie down here?" Darien nodded, then remembering that Raye couldn't see over the phone, replied, "Yeah, sure. We'll be down there as soon as possible." Darien hung up the phone, almost in tears. He knew that Serena being Sailor Moon was going to get her hurt one of these days. He just hoped that she wasn't in too much pain. "Reenie!" he called from inside his apartment. "Come on. We're going down to Tokyo General Hospital."   
"Who got hurt?" Reenie asked, coming inside the apartment immediately.   
"Serena and Claudia," Darien said, in a tone that he hoped showed that the two girls weren't seriously injured.   
"Will they be okay?" Reenie asked, as they rode down in the elevator. Darien smiled at the younger girl and nodded.   
"Of course," he lied not sure if Claudia would be okay. "They'll be okay. They just got hurt a little." Reenie looked up at Darien, the look on her face telling him that if he was lying he didn't need to sugarcoat the truth. The look on her face telling him that she had heard worse news than just someone getting injured. Still, Darien couldn't bring himself to tell the girl the whole truth. He didn't want her to worry about Claudia, and he had a feeling that Claudia and Reenie were pretty close. He sighed and just starred at the numbers passing them by.  
  
  
At Tokyo General, Raye was pacing up and down the corridor in front of Serena's room. Serena was still sleeping, and while she was sleeping the doctors wouldn't allow anyone in her room. Mina was leaning up against the wall, starring at the floor. Amy was sitting in a chair by the door leading to Serena's room, looking at the wall. All three were worried about Serena. She had fallen asleep soon after they had teleported off Rebeus's ship and hadn't awaken since. All three were worried that she wouldn't awaken, yet the doctor assured them that Serena was just exhausted and sleeping. SLAM! All three girls looked up to see Darien walking down the hallway, Reenie by his side.   
"Darien," Raye said, walking up to him. Darien looked at Raye, worry in his eyes.  
"Where's Serena?" he demanded. "How is she?"   
"In there," Raye said, motioning to the door by Amy. "Sleeping."   
"How's Claudia?" he asked, hoping the girl was better. "Is she any better?" Raye shook her head.   
"Amy's mom hasn't given us any news about her yet," she told him.   
"Is Dr. Anderson the doctor looking after Claudia?" Darien asked. Raye nodded.  
"Yes, I am," a new voice said. Surprised, Darien turned around. Standing a few feet behind him was a woman around the age of 40, with her shoulder length light blue hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes.   
"Mom," Amy said, getting up from her chair and walking over to them. "How's Claudia?"  
"That's what I came down here to talk to you about, honey," Dr. Anderson said.   
"Mom, Claudia is going to be okay, right?" Amy asked, worry in her voice. Dr. Anderson sighed.  
"Honey," she began, looking right in her daughter's eyes. "Some tests were run on Claudia. The results weren't good."  
"Please, don't drag it out, Dr. Anderson," Raye said, her hopes sinking. She had a feeling that what Dr. Anderson was going to say, wasn't going to be good news. Dr. Anderson nodded.  
"I won't drag it out then," she said. "Claudia isn't going to make it."   
"What?" Reenie asked, hearing what Dr. Anderson said. Dr. Anderson bent down so that she was the same height as Reenie.  
"Honey," she said. "Why don't you go sit over in that chair?" Reenie looked at Dr. Anderson like she must be kidding.  
"Dr. Anderson," Reenie said, looking Amy's mother right in the eye. "I may be only eight years old, but I have already lived through death before. Now, can you answer this truthfully, please? Is my friend going to die?" Dr. Anderson looked at Darien, Amy, Mina, and Raye clearly surprised by the maturity level of Reenie's little speech.   
"Well," Dr. Anderson said trying to get over Reenie's empassioned speech, "Technically, Claudia is already dead."   
"What do you mean by 'technically'?" Mina asked, not quite understanding what Dr. Anderson was trying to say.  
"She's brain dead, isn't she, mom?" Dr. Anderson nodded in response to Amy's question.   
"Yes, I'm afraid she is." Reenie sniffed back her tears, and pulled on Darien's shirt sleeve.   
"Yes, Reenie?" Darien asked, wondering why Reenie was pulling on his sleeve.  
"I need to see the others," Reenie said, her tone suddenly needy. Darien to looked Raye. She nodded, and said, "Come on, Reenie. I'll take you to see the others." Hand-in-hand, Raye and Reenie headed to the elevator.   
  
  
Upstairs, Kirsten, Melanie, and Shantal were sitting in three chairs in the ICU waiting room. From where they sat, the trio had a good view of Claudia's room.   
"Claudia should have waken up by now," Melanie said, a worried tone in her voice.  
"We should have taken her to the future to help her," Kirsten mumbled.  
"Why?" Shantal asked. "Saturn couldn't have healed her. She can only heal physical wounds. Other than the burns on her back, Claud's wounds aren't physical."   
"Hey, guys," a familiar voice said. The three girls turned to see Raye and Reenie standing just a few feet away.  
"Hey," Shantal said, tired.   
"How you guys holding up?" Raye asked, sitting down beside Kirsten. The girls shrugged.   
"Kirsten, Shantal, Melanie," Reenie said, her tone serious. "I have something to tell you." All three girls turned their attention to the future queen. Kirsten tried to read the little girl's expression but couldn't. It was unreadable.   
"What is it, Reenie?" Shantal asked.  
"You know about the tombstone beside Claudia's mother's, right?" Reenie asked. Melanie nodded, suddenly feeling sick. She knew which tombstone Reenie was talking about. The one right beside Lita's tombstone. The tombstone read:  
Claudia Kino  
15 yrs old  
See you when we get there  
They had buried Lita by that tombstone on purpose. They had figured that it was a grandmother or mother of Lita's. Melanie remembered that the Elder Scouts had all looked at Claudia when they mentioned the tombstones. They must have been remembering, Melanie suddenly realized. She looked at Kirsten and Shantal to see if they had realized what Reenie was trying to tell them. By the looks on their faces, they had.   
"She's dead," Kirsten stated, flatly. Tying to hold back her tears, Reenie nodded.  
"Dr. Anderson told us downstairs that she's brain dead," Reenie said, quitely.   
"Who's going to tell Lita?" Shantal asked, looking to the room where Lita sat by Claudia's body.   
"I will," Melanie and Shantal said at the same time.   
"We both will," Shantal said looking at Melanie.   
"Kirsten?" Kirsten shook her head in response, no. She knew that there was no way she would be able to tell Lita. "You sure?" Kirsten nodded. Melanie smiled sadly at their friend, and together she and Shantal walked to Claudia's room.   
Once Melanie and Shantal had shut the door, Kirsten looked at Raye, her mother. "Excuse me," Kirsten said, getting up from her chair. She ran out of the ICU waiting room.  
"Raye," Reenie said, quitely.  
"Yeah?" Raye asked, looking at the doors Kirsten had run through.   
"You can go after her." Raye looked down at Reenie.  
"Will you be okay here by yourself?" Reenie nodded. Raye smiled at the young girl, and thanked her. Then she got up and ran after her future daughter.  
  
  
"Lita?"   
"Yeah?" she asked, starring at Claudia lying so still on the hospital bed. Shantal looked at Melanie. How should they start?  
"Lita, can we talk to you?" Melanie asked. Lita stood up and turned so that she was facing Melanie and Shantal.  
"Yeah?"   
"Um, it's about Claudia," Shantal began. She was having a hard time doing this face-to-face with Lita. It was obvious that Lita had already spent a lot of time crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. Seeing Lita like that wanted to make Shantal just burst out crying. She wanted to cry for her friend, but knew that she couldn't. Not in front of Lita. While she was in front of Lita, she had to keep her emotions in check. She knew that Melanie felt the same way. Melanie sighed. For the little time she had gotten to know Lita in the future, she knew that Lita liked to be told things straight out, and not dragged out. So Melanie told her as flat out as possible.  
"She's dead." For a moment after that, Lita just stared at the two teens, a blank look on her face. Then she burst out sobbing. Melanie and Shantal hugged Lita and tried to comfort her. Finally, they could no longer hold back what they felt. Both girls burst out sobbing.  
  
  
"Oh!" Raye cried out in surprise as she opened the door. Right across the doorway, was Kirsten sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. "Kirsten?" Raye whispered, going over and sitting beside Kirsten on the cold tile floor. Every now and then, Raye could hear a tiny sob escape. "Kirsten?" Raye repeated. This time, Kirsten lifted her head and looked at Raye. Kirsten's eyes were red from crying.   
"Why did Claud have to die, Raye?" Kirsten asked, not able to call Raye mom, even though that was what Raye was to her. Raye shrugged.  
"Why does anyone have to die?" Raye asked. Then she replied, "Because that's life."   
"Life sucks," Kirsten stated, tears sliding down her cheeks. Raye smiled sadly.  
"That it does," she admitted. "That it does." They sat there, side-bye-side. After a few minutes, Kirsten finally spoke.  
"Claud was my best friend. We didn't act like it most times, but she was. I would have done anything for her."   
"But you didn't try to help her up there," Raye pointed out. Kirsten nodded.  
"That's because I knew Claudia wanted to be like her mother," she said. "She wanted to do something that would count. She told me a couple of months after her mother died that she didn't want help doing it. That when the time came, if any of us were there, not to help her." Raye looked at Kirsten.  
"And why do you think she told you that?" Kirsten shrugged.  
"I don't know. Because she wanted to be like her mot-" Kirsten stopped speaking mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what Raye was trying to get her to see. "Like her mother," Kirsten said, her eyes dry. "And being like her mother, would have meant dying to do the noble cause." Raye nodded.   
"Are you ready to go?" she asked the teen. Kirsten sighed and nodded. Now that she realized that Claudia had wanted to die so that she would be with her mother, Kirsten was at peace with her friend's death. She knew how much Claudia had been in pain living without her mother. Now she wouldn't have to life without her mother. Now she would be with her mom. Forever.   
  
TWO WEEKS LATER.........  
  
Claudia Kino's funeral had just ended. Both Elder and Youger Scouts were all gathered at Raye's temple. Sailor Pluto had called the Younger Scouts back to the future. It was time for them to go. Pluto had said that she would be opening the portal soon. In the time for them to go. Pluto had said that she would be opening the portal soon. In the past two weeks, each of the girls had made their peace with Claudia's death. Kirsten, Melanie, and Shantal hugged each of the Sailor Scouts good-bye and thanked them for their hospitality.   
"Do you have it?" Lita asked when Kirsten hugged her. Kirsten nodded. She had it. Lita smiled sadly and said good-bye. Kirsten nodded, then turned to Serena.   
Serena had just gotten out of the hospital a few days earlier. She still had scars on her back from the burns, but those would be fixed by skin graphs.   
"Thank you for trying to help Claudia, Serena," Kirsten said. Serena smiled and nodded.  
"I'm only sorry I couldn't help her more," she replied, thinking that she hadn't really helped Claudia at all. Kirsten shrugged.  
"Some things just aren't meant to be," she said, quitely. They turned as a portal opened behind the three Younger Sailor Scouts.  
"Bye," Raye, Serena, Lita, and Mina all said. The Scouts nodded and walked through the portal, back to the future, leaving the four girls standing there alone.  
  
  
The sun was just beginning to set as three teenagers walked down the sidewalks in the graveyard. They knew where they were going. They had been there just a few hours before, although, it could also be counted as years. They stopped as they reached the two tombstones.   
Lita Kino  
38 yrs old  
Rest In Peace  
  
Claudia Kino  
15 yrs old  
See you when we get there  
Melanie and Shantal both looked to Kirsten, both of them wanting to know the same thing Did you bring it? Kirsten nodded and took it out of her pocket. The green emerald from the ring shone in the dimming sunlight. Three letters were carved in the emerald: YSJ. Kirsten had to love her mother's genius. When Kirsten had told her that she and the others had wanted to do something special for Claudia, she was the one that suggested carving a tiny hole at the very top of the tombstone. The hole was just large enough to fit the ring in. They had gotten the hole shaped so that once the ring went in, it couldn't be taken out again. That way, no one would ever be able to steal it. The ring was passed to each one of the girls, each giving it a kiss good-bye. Once all three had given the ring a kiss good-bye, Kirsten took the ring and put it in the little hole. They smiled as the emerald shone.   
Melanie, Shantal, and Kirsten stood there, in front of Lita's and Claudia's graves, just watching the sun go down. In a few minutes, the sky was lit up in pinks, oranges, and blues. Each color bouncing off of the Crystal Palace in the distance. The three girls smiled sadly, each thinking the same thing. Claudia would have loved this scenary. Once the sun was completely set and the sky was dark, the girls sighed and turned around to head back home to the Crystal Palace, each one thinking the exact same thing:  
Good-bye, Claudia. See ya when we get there.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
